El club de los cinco - 12 Konoha -
by Hunab Ku
Summary: Cinco adolescentes, cada uno representando uno de los distintos clichés de cualquier escuela que, a medida que pasan juntos un sábado castigados en detención, descubren que cada uno de ellos es más profundo que su respectivo estereotipo.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenece.

La siguiente historia es basada en la famosa pelicula clasica adolescente de 1985 "El club de los cinco", "El club del almuerzo" o "The breakfast club".

Notas de autor: En este fic, los protagonistas (los 12 de Konoha) son adolescentes de preparatoria. Tienen entre 15-17 años, cada personaje de Naruto tendra el papel delpersonaje de El club de los cinco, que mejor cincida y desarrolle mejor la trama . Para estar adelantado a este long-fic se recomienda ver su version alternativa (tambien otro fanfic mio, que igual esta en progreso), de nombre; "El club de los cinco - Akatsuki -". De igual forma los invito a leer mis otros fics; "Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas", "El magode Oz - version Equipo 7 -", "El magode Oz - version Akatsuki -" y "Alma Plateada". Los dias, horas y fechas son ficticias, por si no coinciden. Sin mas aqui el fic. ;D

**El club de los cinco **

_Prologo:_

_Cinco alubnos de Konoha Gakuen, en la ciudad del Fuego, pasan el sabado 24 de febrero castigados en la biblioteca de la escuela. Cinco estudiantes que al principio no tienen nada en comun. Al comenzar el castigo se les ordena no hablar ni moverse de sus asientos o dormir. Todo esto supervisado por Iruka-sensei. Ellos tienen que permanecer allí por un período de ocho horas con cincuenta y cuatro minutos (de 7:06 am a 4 pm). Se les asigna la redacción un ensayo no menor de 1000 palabras en el que cada estudiante debe escribir sobre lo que él o ella cree que son. Iruka-sensei los deja sin supervisión durante la gran mayoría del tiempo que dura el castigo, volviendo sólo de vez en cuando para ver cómo están. A medida que pasan las horas, cada uno empieza a hablar y las relaciones entre ellos se abren. _

_Los castigados pasan las horas en una variedad de maneras e incluso fumando Marihuana_, _silbando, dibujando, divagando, o sólo durmiendo. Poco a poco se abren el uno al otro y revelan sus secretos íntimos, empezando por los motivos de sus propios castigos. De esta manera descubren que todos ellos tienen relaciones problemáticas con sus padres. Sin embargo, a pesar de estas amistades en desarrollo en esas horas de castigo, los estudiantes piensan que una vez terminada la reclusión, volverán a sus vidas habituales y que los vínculos que han creado durante el castigo no trascenderán más allá de ese sábado y esa biblioteca._

_Los protagonistas de esta historia seran cinco adolescentes, cada uno representando uno de los distintos clichés de cualquier escuela, que en este caso seran:_

_**La princesa:**__ Una joven popular, consentida y millonaria._

_**El playboy: **__Karateka de apellido prestigioso, egosentrico que ignora todo a su alrededor._

_**El cerebrito: **__Joven estudioso, responsable y respetuoso._

_**La rara:**__ Una inadaptada social de actitud propensa._

_**El criminal: **__Un buscapleitos que continuamente causa estragos en la escuela._

_Osea; El club de los cinco._

_._

_._

_._

Espero comentarios, sino no seguire el fic. XD es broma, pero si espero comentarios. Me gustaria que antes de subir el nuevo capitulo me respondieran; ¿quienes creen que seran cada quien, si se supone son cinco de los 12 de Konoha?

Hasta luego, tengan un bello dia. u


	2. La princesa

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenece.

.

.

**El club de los cinco**

_**"La princesa"**_

_"Si abordas una situación como asunto de vida o muerte, morirás muchas veces"_

(Adam Smith)

Jueves 22 de febrero...

En aquella prestigiosa preparatoria, la mejor de la Cd. del Fuego, los alumnos iban llegando. 7:15, como siempre, ella llegaria temprano. Aquel Beatle amarillo que su padre le compro, estacionaba en su lugar apartado junto con sus demas amigas. Habria muchos colores de Beatle, y aunque su color favorito fuera otro, eligio amarillo por ser el estilo clasico de Beatle. Se podia entender en la matricula algo como _"ILOVEPAPI"_, estaba escrito con signos y numeros, no se leeria bien pero se entendia que eso queria decir.

Sono su celular. Mientras contestaba se disponia a bajar del auto. La puerta del Beatle se abrio. Tacones negros de aguja; Valentino, pantimedias largas blancas; Fendi, la clasica falda negra de la escuela hasta el muslo viendose sus largas piernas y ajustada a las caderas, cinturon de cuero morado; Marc Jacobs, bolso (que usa como mochila); Dior, clasica camisa polo blanca fajada, brazaletes tipo aro de plata; Versace, anillo de plata con diamante azul; Prada, esmalte de uñas color rosa palido, cadena/collar (escondido bajo su camisa) de oro con foto de la abuela; Chanel, pendientes (aretes) pequeños de plata; Gucci, maquillaje ligero (brillo labial rosa y algo de rubor); Louis Vuitton, y por ultimo, fragancia (perfume); Armani.

\- ¡Espera!¡¿Que dijiste?! -exclamo "la princesa", tras bajar del auto y oir lo que su amiga por el celular le decia.

\- _¡__Asi es, hoy jueves, al fin llego en venta el nuevo bolso de Gucci!_

_\- _Acabo de comprar antier un bolso nuevo Dior, no se si comprarlo. Segun esto, el Gucci es verde, y no me gusta el verde.

\- _¡__Solo hay dos muestras originales y lo pondran en el mostrador a las diez de la mañana!_

_\- _¡Eso es en dos horas y media!...

\- _¡Pues corre ya, que se esta formando la fila!__  
_

_\- _¡Pero tengo clase!

\- _¡Y!¡Gucci es Gucci!_

_-_ ...

\- _¿Hola?¡Sigues ah-_

\- ¡No puedo contestar voy manejando!¡Llegare en doce minutos si mucho!

\- _Vaya que temperamental..._

"La princesa" giraba velozmente fuera del estacionamiento, mientras conducia hacia la entrada principal, su amiga no dejaba de marcarle y ella no contestaba por no distraerse cuando...

-¡Alto!

Freno precipitadamente ante el joven que se atravezo en su camino, el cual vestia el uniforme de la escuela pero masculino.

-¡Shino!¡Muevete que tengo prisa!

-¡¿A donde crees que vas?! -dijo el nombrado- ¡Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo hoy para la exposicion el viernes!

-¡Ay!¡Yo jamas pedi estar en tu equipo!

-¡A mi tampoco me gusta estar con tigo, eres muy estupida, pero Kurenai-sensei nos agrupo te guste o no!

-¡No me interesa tu estupida exposicion!¡Ahora muevete!

-¡No!¡Tendras que pasar por encima mio, no echare a perder mis estudios por ti! -finalizo dejando a su compañera pensativa.

-Gucci es Gucci.

-¿Que?

-¡Gucci es Gucci! -salvajemente acelero, Shino se lanzo a un lado para no ser asesinado, mientras su compañera se iba sin culpa alguna.

-Tsk.¡Loca! -se quejo Shino desde el suelo.

* * *

_Te crees la muy muy  
Te crees la muy muy  
Te crees la muy muy  
te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy_

_Oxigenada_  
_zorra parada_  
_cada vez estas mas aguada_  
_usa pomada de la campana_  
_para que se te quite_  
_lo arrugada_

_Quieres encajar en la sociedad_  
_y te dedicas a farolear_  
_eres mas fea que el chupacabras_  
_mas mala que bush_

_*Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy_

_mentirosa, ladrona apestosa_  
_tonta babosa_  
_cara de cola_  
_mala mujer no tienes piedad_  
_eres una escoria de la sociedad_  
_callate la boca culebra mentirosa_  
_racista y envidiosa_  
_pobre de aquel que te haga su esposa y descubra_  
_que estas bien sarnosa_

_*Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy_

_(x2)_

_Presumida niña creida_  
_tienes problemas de autoestima_  
_aunque te metas aun temascal_  
_tus vidas pasadas no vas a limpiar_  
_desvergonzada , interesada_  
_en pocos años se te cae la papada_  
_no importas si lees saspito o ingles_  
_si te quitas los zapatos te huelen los pies_

_*Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_Te crees la muy muy_  
_te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy_

_._

-Agh, quita esa estupida musica Shion, que malos gustos tienes -se quejo "la princesa" mientras estacionaba su Beatle fuera del centro comercial.

-Ash, ¡claro que no me gusta esta asquerosa cancion!... -dijo indignada Shion; una adolescente de 15, quien vestia un mini-short de mezclilla azul; Marc Jacobs, camisa de tirantes rosa; Versace, chamarra amarilla; Valentino, sandalias; Fendi, aretes y collar de perlas; Gucci, bolso; Chanel, y fragancia: Armani.- Aparte, ¿que onda con tu vestuario?

-No me dio tiempo de cambiarme -contesto con pucheros- pero veo que tu si, ¿como es que si vamos a la misma escuela, mismas clases y usamos el mismo uniforme, te veo un segundo despues con otra ropa? -pregunto ansiosa con una mueca de fastidio.

-Se llama "ropa extra en el bolso", con tu bolso de bolsillo no podras hacerlo, ni siquiera creo que te quepan los libros de la escuela -hizo una mueca burlona Shion mientras tomaba el bolso de su amiga.

-Si, ya se que a ti te gustan ENORMES cariño.

-No me gustan "ENORMES", solo lo suficientemente grandes para mis cositas -contesto insinuante y rieron ambas.

-Ya enserio, ¿por que oias esa cancion?

-No se de que me hablas, solo ponia musica y esa salio.

-Shion, era un disco de una sola cancion, y ¡tu! lo pusiste.

-... -se tensa.

-Shion...

-... -se empieza a sonrojar.

-Vamos, dilo.

-L-la verdad... un chico me la dedico -admitio completamente roja de la cara.

-¡¿Que clase de idiota le dedica una cancion tan nefasta a la chica que le gusta?!

-No le gusto, me odia como yo a el.-dijo molesta volteando el rostro.

-Mmm eso lo explica todo... y... ¿por que te odia?¿por que lo odias?¿quien se odio primero?¿como fue todo?¡¿que paso?!¡CUENTAME!-exigio acercandose lentamente al rostro de su amiga mientras la tomaba por los hombros hasta toparse sus narices quedando frente a frente, o mejor dicho ojos a ojos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, calmate porfavor... -suspiro- la cosa esta asi... mmm eso tuvo doble sentido -dijo isinuante codeando as u amiga mientras soltaba una risita y "la princesa" solo le dedico una cara de pocos amigos- ok ya entendi, chismeo no chisteo...

_"Hace unos meses, en la ceremonia de admision, el director dio su discurso y un idiota lo interrumpio mil veces hasta que lo sacaron ¡junto con migo! porque yo estaba a su lado tratando de callarlo. Fin"..._

_-_¿Es enserio?¡Solo por eso! que idiotez... creo que lo recuerdo...-dijo en pose pensante.

-¿Que recuerdas? -dijo Shion sin prestar mucha importancia.

-Al idiota que interrumpia.

-Si, era muy apuesto.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto con cara de asco.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y por que te pones roja?

-¡No me pongo roja!

-Pero si t-

-Mira ahi esta el bolso -interrumpio Shion a su amiga, seguido de tomarla de la mano y jalarla a la recepcion.

Ambas amigas entraron a la lujosa tienda de ropa y accesorios sin tomar en cuenta que alguien las seguia...

-Pense que habias dicho que habia fila Shion.-dijo "la princesa" al ver el lugar vacio a exepcion de los clientes habituales.

-Si lo habia, no se que paso en la mañana que me avisaron y vine, estaba lleno...

-A parte el bolso sigue ahi.

-Preguntemos.

Al acercarse al mostrador una elegante mujer las atendio.

-Disculpe, ¿que paso con la fila para el bolso Gucci? -pregunto "la princesa".

-Oh, claro. Resulto que la revista VOGE (no se de revistas XD) anuncio en su publicacion de hoy, que el verde no esta de moda para la temporada.

-Gracias, adios -dijo Shion muy educada.

Afuera del centro, buscando su auto...

-¡Me lleva la ching-

-¡No seas vulgar! -regaño Shion a su amiga.

-¡Tu callate!¡Falte a clases por tu culpa!

-¡Hey! Yo no te obligue a nada, fue tu desicion.

-¡Hmp!A ver quien te lleva.

-¡¿Que?!

-¡Adio-

Ambas estaban tan ocupadas que no notaron el hombre que venia corriendo hacia ellas. Hasta que cuando "la princesa", abriendo su auto para entrar mientras gritaba a su amiga, fue noqueada por el hombre, quien se lanzo a ella tirandose a ambos a cinco metros del aunto arrastrandose por el suelo rasposo.

-¡Hasta que te encontre!¡Llevo rato buscandote! -Shion se quedaba estatica viendo como ese hombre forcejeaba con su amiga.

-¡De que hablas loco quitate! -se quejaba "la princesa".

-¡Por todos los cielos!¡¿Que indesente te vistes?!¡Deveria darte verguenza!

* * *

-Me averguenzas.

"La princesa" era regañada por un joven, quien le clavaba su penetrante mirada. Ambos adultos presentes; Kurenai y el extraño hombre que la regreso del centro comercial, veian curiosos como un joven de su misma edad la regañaba, haciendola sentir miserable sin siquiera usar palabras antisonantes. Kurenai con preocupacion, el segundo con burla.

-Tecnicamente somos familia. Te pavoneas por la escuela con esa falda tan corta y ahora faltas a clases. Si fueras cualquier otra, ni notaba tu existencia. ¿Eres conciente de la situacion en que me pones, a mi, a toda la familia? -la regañaba el joven pero sin levantar la voz, oyendose aun asi amenasante- No, claro que no. Tu no eres conciente de nada.

-Vamos no seas tan rudo, tu tambien eres adolescente, solo tienen 17, no me interesa como vistan mis estudiantes mientras estudien, pero no permitire que falten a clases.-hablo Kurenai.

-Estoy deacuerdo...-hablo en pose pensante el otro hombre adulto- ¡Pereces una zorra vestida asi!

-Tu callate, te encargaron revisar la entrada, y eso cuenta a los estudiantes.-hablo esta vez el joven- Un dia, solo te encargaron cuidar la entrada de la escuela un dia por una hora, y ni eso pudiste hacer. Tus superiores se enteraran de tu incompetencia.

-¡Pero quien te crees! -hablo el hombre, mientras Kurenai se apresuraba a sostenerlo- ¡Sueltame!¡Le partire la cara a este niño bonito!

-Y tu, -señalo el joven, ignorando completamente al hombre, a "la princesa"- ¿que tienes que decir a tu favor?

-¡Hmp!Era un asunto de vida o muerte.

**Capitulo 1: La princesa**

**Presentando a: La princesa**

**Nombre: Espera cinco capitulos mas**

**El club de los cinco**

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Preguntas!

¿Quien es la princesa?

¿Quien es el extraño hombre que la regreso a la escuela?

¿Quien es el joven que la regaña?

¿Comentarios?

uO


	3. El playboy

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenece.

Nota de autor: Para mas adelantos, no olviden ver su version alterna "El club de los cinco -Akatsuki-".

Nota de autor mas importante (XD): ¡Claro que habra parejas! No hay fic de Naruto sin parejas jeje. Ese sera su primer tema; el romance :3 Me gustaria que dejaran mas comentarios de quien creen que es cada personaje que aperece de los cuales no se dice su nombre. Asi los trolleare mejor respecto a las parejas XD, lo siento ese es el chiste de no presentarlos al inicio, el que ustedes mismos me digan ¿quien creen que es cada uno? Se que les puede fastidiar ¡pero vamos, yo amo el suspenso! :D Sere hombre, pero hasta yo amo las parejas de Naruto XD. Sin mas aqui el fic...

* * *

**El club de los cinco**

**_"El playboy"_**

_"__Ningún hombre es lo bastante bueno para gobernar a otros sin su consentimiento"_

(Abraham Lincoln)

Martes 20 de febrero...

Konoha Gakuen, _"La mejor preparatoria de la ciudad del Fuego" _decia su padre. Toda la familia estudio en ella, que risa. Como siempre tu padre te trae a la escuela. _"Trabaja duro"_, le decia como siempre al salir del auto. Curioso, el siempre le dice que trabaje duro porque debe superarse, pero cuando lo piensa bien, jamas ha visto trabajar a su padre como para decirle a el que lo haga. Al fin se fue, y suspiras con pesar. Se despidio de ti con una simple mirada, una mirada dura, claro, y arranco el auto. Su padre siempre fue apatico, aunque el tampoco era la excepcion.

Otra vez discutieron, toda la familia lo hizo. Esas palabras que te dijo aun resuenan en tu cabeza, y frunces el ceño.

-... Consiganse una vida.-susurras con desprecio.

Y al frente de ti, la escuela. Y frente a los demas, el telon se abre...

Todos a tu al rededor se apartan a tu caminar, ¡o si!, eres "importante aqui", a diferencia de dicho lugar. Das pasos tan seguros, el uniforme luce tan bien en tu delgado cuerpo. Zapatos negros lustrados, clasico pantalon negro, cinturon de cuero azul, camisa polo blanca y tu mochila deportiva sobre uno de tus hombros. Tus compañeros estan fuera de tu nivel, ellos te miran con desprecio, ellas con aprecio.

-Como si me conocieran...-susurras de nuevo.

Y entonces la ves. _"Ella" _piensas. Siempre tan solitaria, tan callada, tan timida. Desde ese dia, en el cambio de horario invernal, notaste que ella siempre llegaba a la escuela a las cinco de la mañana, cuando la hora de entrada es a las siete y media, y todos los alumnos empiezan a llegar a partir de las siete. Algo en ella llamo tu atencion, y desde entonces llegas mas temprano, solo para verla. _"Definitivamente no es como las otras" _piensas con una tierna sonrisa. Jamas te nota, de eso tienes cuidado, siempre esta sentada dibujando. _"¿Que dibujara?"_ te preguntas. Y siempre quieres hablarle, y siempre te arrepientes. ¿Por que? Porque, que pensaran los demas, que tu familia, que pensara tu padre. Ella no esta a tu altura, estas sobre ella muchos escalones. Y viendola bien, desde arriba ella se ve insignificante, cuando el insignificante eres tu. Pero jamas lo admitiras, que eres insignificante, jamas admitiras, que ella te gusta, jamas admitiras, que tu padre controla tu vida.

Y de nuevo de pones de mal humor, y de nuevo las palabras de tu padre resuenan en tu cabeza

-Buenos dias.-interrumpe tus pensamientos y tu caminar ese gordo patetico.

Ni te molestas en verlo, cierras los ojos con desanimo,-Buenos dias Choji.

-Azuma-sensei esta molesto porque ayer te volviste a ir antes de que la practica terminara.-dice comiendo papitas de una bolsa.

-Tenia cosas que hacer.-dices con simplesa.

-Si, lo se, siempre dices eso. Pero ayer hubo un accidente, hoy vino alguien de Akatsuki, y Azuma quiere que lo ayudes siendo de seguridad.

-¿Dijiste Akatsuki, la universidad?.-preguntas, y Choji asiente sin parar de comer,-¿Que accidente hubo?-preguntas con sumo interes, pero sin perder tu semblante serio.

-Nadie sabe...-responde Choji acercandose como si contara un secreto. Deja de comer, se pone serio y te mira a los ojos susurrando,-Ayer que te fuiste temprano,-asientes-...hubo una explosion en el salon de la clase de arte. Nosotros que nos quedamos tarde, el club de karate, fuimos rapido a ver. No alcanzamos a ver que paso exactamente, pero el director discutia con una chica que tambien era de Akatsuki... Habia fuego en el salon, y el conseje lo apagaba.

Termino Choji de contar justo en el tiemo que llegaban a la entrada junto con el Akatsuki. Un joven muy extraño, y muy feo segun "el playboy". Lo ves, el tambien es patetico, y lo peor de todo, el es un Akatsuki.

-Buenos dias Akatsuki-senpai.-saludo alegremente Choji al Akatsuki, obviamente.

-Buenos dias.-dijo el Akatsuki con tono y expresion insegura.

-Mi nombre es Choji Akimichi y el es mi compañero,-dijo refiriendose a ti.-su nombre es-

-¿Como es que un Akatsuki se atreve a venir a Konoha?-preguntas con desprecio.

El y Choji te ven con sorpresa.-Y-y-yo... v-vi-vine a..a..a

Te mira con miedo, Choji ya se a ido a pedir ayuda de Azuma-sensei, pues Choji, el Akatsuki y tu, saben perfectamente lo que pasara ahora. Tu mirada lo dice todo.

_"A pesar de que Akatsuki es una universidad y Konoha una preparatoria, siempre han sido rivales. Si quieres demostrar tu fuerza... acaba con uno de ellos. Tienes que dejar de ser un lloron y un inutil. ¡¿Quieres ser fuerte?! ¡¿Crees merecer el apellido?! ¡Eres un ganador o un perdedor, decidete! ¡Quiero que les des una paliza! ¡Haz eso por lo menos! ¡Deja de avergonzarme y gana! ¡Gana!"_

Esas, son las palabras de tu amado padre. Las que resuenan en tu cabeza, las que te dice cada mañana, cada dia, desde que tienes cinco años.

Y ahora ves al Akatsuki desde arriba, literalmente. Lo has golpeado a puño cerrado, y su debil cuerpo choca contra el suelo.

-¡Perece que un Akatsuki ha venido a Konoha!-te aseguras de que todos al rededor oigan, no tardo en hacerce un circulo a alrededor.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-aclaman todos.

-Vamos levantate.-le ordenas.

-N-n-no qui-qui-quiero pelear...-te suplica desde el suelo.

El te tiene mucho miedo, y tu ego sube. Definitivamente esto es lo que necesitabas. Te acercas a el hasta quedar a centimetros de su rostro, sus narices casi chocan. Lo miras fieramente y parece querer llorar.

-Llevemoslo al baño.-ordenas y un grupo de chicos te obedecen, un par de chicos toman al Akatsuki y otros solo van detras haciendo porras, mientras tu guias.

Al llegar al baño de hombres, rapidamente se dirigen a un cubiculo. Patean su puerta y se deja a la vista el inodoro de este. Todos sueltan aullidos burlones, y haces que lo sienten en el inodoro... bajandole los pantalones con todo y su ropa interior, ante las miradas burlonas de todos.

-Debes tener muchas bolas para venir aqui.-dices serio viendolo a los ojos, ojos aterrados por ti,-Traigan la cinta adesiva.-ordenas.

Y asi lo hacen, siempre te obedecen. Y sin aguantar risas te la entregan bufones. Tomas la cinta, decidido, un par de compañeros te ayuda a estirarla, y haces que envuelvan su sexo en ese sucio inodoro. Lo peor es que no tiene ropa en la parte baja de su cuerpo, pues mandaste que se la quitaran. Sus organos sexuales; su pene y sus testiculos estan completamente expuestos a la cinta adesiva.

Y todos rien. Y el llora con mucho dolor, verguenza. Y algo en ti se mueve.

El te recuerda a _"ella"_, tan solitario, tan callado, tan timido. Las palabras de tu padre vienen a tu mente, que has hecho.

* * *

-¿Que has hecho?-te regaña Azuma.-Choji me llama, diciendo que algo esta pasando, y se hecha a correr para guiarme donde es el "accidente", del cual no me explica nada.

-Lamento haberte acusado.-te dice Choji avergonzado.

-No te disculpes, hiciste bien.-le dices sincero-No se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llamado a Azuma-sensei... gracias.-dices con resignacion y el te sonrie, valla, y tu lo insultaste esta mañana.

-¡¿Cual es tu problema?!-te dice con decepcion Azuma,-Dejaste mas que traumado a ese pobre... ¡Y eso que es cuatro años mayor que tu! Tendre que llamar a tu padr-

-¡No Azuma-sensei!-lo interrumpes-No llame a mi padre por favor... yo le dire.

-Sabes,-te llama Choji y tu lo volteas a ver con atencion-... aunque fuiste tu quien dio las ordenes de molestar a ese chico, eras tu quien realmente seguia ordenes.

Que palabras tan ciertas.

**Capitulo 2: El playboy**

**Presentando a: El playboy**

**Nombre: Espera cuatro capitulos mas**

**El club de los cinco**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

¡Preguntas!

¿Quien es el playboy?

¿Quien es el akatsuki al que le hizo bullying?

¿Quien es la chica que le gusta?

¿Comentarios?

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

¡Digan no al bullying!

**anamorales25:** Muchas gracias por ser la primera, lamento no haber dado gracias el cap anterior, pero por estar escribiendo lo olvide jeje. Espero lo de arriba conteste tu pregunta, y dejame decirte que le atinaste, en cuanto a los personajes un 60% ¡asi se hace! De hecho en efecto, puse a cada uno de los 12 de Konoha con quien mas coincidieren a El club de los cinco. ¡Arigato!

Para todos los lectores: Recuerden que para entender mejor cada cap y estar adelantados a lo que vendra, lean; El club de los cinco - Akatsuki -

¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
